Currently, gait analysis is conducted in a lab setting with high speed cameras and force plates. Luminescent markers may be used, which may be bulky, complex, and expensive. The existing configuration has mobility challenges and provides limited, time based data for any activity. The current mechanism that tracks human activity, mobility, and posture over a defined period (e.g., 15 to 20 minutes in a lab) is not sufficient to provide a thorough and robust source of data for analysis. The mechanical devices used to gather the necessary data to make analytical assessments may contribute to the deficiencies of the current methods.
Accordingly, there is a need for less expensive, more convenient, and more robust measurement and/or analysis devices and systems that provide clearer and more accurate data.